legends_of_coryphielfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shivarran Isles
The Shivarran Isles are a series of Isles south of Shavhan. They are technically controlled by the Three Dynasties, but the isles are also home to Zongol Pirates, who frequently raid the settlements. The Shivarran Isles are mist-cloaked islands, where every piece of land that isn't a mountain is covered in rainforest. The coast is treacherous, for there are few beaches, only sheer cliffs. History It is said that the Shivarran Isles were originally pieces of the Shrouded Continent, which drifted across the Sea of Seasons. The ancient relics and architecture on these islands does suggest the presence of an ancient civilisation prior to the later settlements. The Taigon The first people to inhabit the Shivarran isles in known history were the Taigon people, a tall dark-skinned race of people related to the Shattered Sea Islanders. They made a treaty with the naval Zong'Kitou tribes for peace, allowing them to trade with pirates, and offer them safe anchorage in the hidden coves of the isles. The Taigon people worshipped Shin'Kaano, a two-headed goddess of the seas. Shin'Kaano was likely a Shadowlight Ascended. Shin'Kaano had two aspects, a friendly male face representing calm seas abundant with fish, and a snarling female face representing the wrath of the ocean. Living so close to the Sea of Seasons, the Taigon people had good reason to fear storms. The Shivarran Isles were one of the places Ulgard Greenblood raided during his Great Expansion of the 8.80s. Significantly, he destroyed every shrine of Shin'Kaano that he found, declaring himself the true god of the seas. Shortly afterwards, in 9.10, the people of the Three Dynasties arrived to raid and settle. This onslaught destroyed the fledgling civilisation of the Taigon people. Since then, they have become a relic of the past, living among Shavhani people, and rarely seen outside of the isles. Geography The Shivarran Isles are treacherous to those that do not know the waterways well. There are very few beaches; most of the coastline is sheer rocky cliffs. Coral reefs are prominent around the coasts of the isles, which could be the ruin of a ship that doesn't see them. The mist that often cloaks the isles is even less helpful. This metereological phenomenon has had Shavhani scientists puzzled for centuries. The Taigon people claim it is the last vengeance of Shin'Kaano, but the prevailing theory is that it is a remnant of the weather magic of the Shrouded Continent, and that the Shivarran Isles were indeed once a piece of that landmass. The land itself is verdant and covered with rainforests. The climate is warmer than the mainland of Shavhan. The larger isles contain mountains and even a few volcanoes. Settlements The largest town on the Shivarran Isles is the port settlement of Shiva'Kah. This was the third Xang'Juitou settlement on the island, the other two were in impractical and dangerous locations. Compared to mainland Shavhan, Shiva'Kah is quite primitive. Nevertheless, the Three Dynasties provides soldiers to the town and trading ships often go there. Shiva'Kah is built adjacent to one of the only beaches on the isles, in a sheltered cove that is safe for ship's passage. The other towns on the Shivarran Isles are barely large enough to be called towns. They are even more backwards than Shiva'Kah, and barely feel any imperial presence from the mainland. So distanced from the Three Dynasties are these people, that they sometimes make deals and trades with pirates. If they don't, they are raided. A legendary location in the Shivarran Isles is the Cove of Treasures, Gol'Satharto, a pirate trading bay, and the stronghold of the legendary Zan the Serpent. The most incredible thing about this town is that is has never been found by the Three Dynasties. Supposedly it is a large town that is incredibly difficult to get to, where pirates and inhabitants of the Shivarran Isles trade goods, and where pirate captains hoard their treasures.